Comfort Me
by LalalalalalaLoveMe
Summary: Hello everybody! this is my second one shot! Briss is happening for a bad moment on her life , but there s one thing , one thing how really makes her feel better , one thing how comforts her... Glitch.


**H****ello everybody! Sydney here! Well i decide to write another story ... i write this based on a song but ... is in Spanish.. Is called "Nada es para siempre" in english "Nothing is forever" By Luis Fonsi . Now then i read the shot I think it has nothing to do with the song but i like the finish result and I hope you like it. If you want to hear the song Review and i let u the link .. if you dont want it... well Review! is for free! **

It's late at night.

It's too late at night, but it's one of the nights when i can´t sleep.

i'm right here lying on my bed and looking to the roof.

No sound in the bedroom

It's like time to think in life. I mean, in my life,

Once I hear that the humans go trough stages, not any stage, One of the bad ones. And that´s what i think it´s happening to me.

At least in the family things.

My world it's upside down. I know, not everything it´s bad, but i really believe that the things can be better. If just they put something on their part to make the things better , i guess everything will be different.

It´s weird awake in the middle of the night thinking about yourself . But i just can´t sleep.

I move on the bed , now looking to the wall and the door, the moonlight filters into the room shining a little all my stuffs

"Do not think in bad things, Briss, that it's not good at all , not good for u, and not good for anybody" I think .

I hug to myself and realize that for more that i think the things gonna get better , that doesn´t gonna happened .

Dad and mom are breaking , and dragging me with them.

Sometimes i feel they just care about fight between them , and they dont look at me , them dont look around. they just look each other angry.

I pay attention to any sound that comes from outside .

Just can hear the wind moving the tree leafs. After a while i starting to fall asleep , when i hear it .

A "tic toc" in the window.

I turned to there

It´s Glitch

I look him , he smiled me and i do the same

I get up to the bed and open the window . When he comes inside ,immediately hug me , strong .

I can feel his warmth , I can feel his scent .

I put my arms around him , wishing not release him, wishing had him with me always, always.

" I miss u " He wisper

" I miss u too " I say

He puts away after a minutes, looking at me

"It´s late , what are you doing outside?" i ask

"I come to see you , i need to see you " he say

" Me too, i appreciate it"

" Honestly, i believe that you be sleeping"

" i can´t " i tell him

" I really , really miss you , you know that? " He says coming closer, i nod , then he took my face on his hands and kisses me , first slow, and then showing me how much he needs me . I kiss him back , with all I have it , with all i am . Feeling his lips against mine nothing else exist , just him and I , just we, just us.

He separates a few minutes later and put his forehead against mine , he closes his green eyes

" Nobody knows, Briss, what is gonna happened tomorrow, nobody, I want love you , i want to be with you , always , but its this moment all we have for sure . And its right now when i want you to know how much i love you , everything is gonna be ok , we are here, together"

"Thanks " i say " for be with me , for everything"

He moves away and sit on the corner of the bed, looking at me

" Say it Briss, i want to hear you tell it "

I walk to the bed and i sit beside him , lying my head on his shoulder

" I love you Glitch , i feel you are all i have it , all i really have it, i don´t know how explain it but you are my everything "

I saw him smile , and kisses the top of my head

" i have a dance battle tomorrow, you wanna come? " he says

" Against who? " i ask

" I dont know , that´s what we´ll see tomorrow" he answered

"You know what? "

"What? " Glitch says

"You maybe should dance Teach me how to dougie or Gangnam style "

" Why? " He ask

" Well , you ... look sexy"

He turns his head to look at me and he laughs then he kissed me again taking his time , like studing my lips .He tastes so sweet , is so soft , every moment makes me feel i love him more .

We keep like that for a while , him with his hands on my back , and my hands on his face trying to keep him more close of me .

His cellphone rings , making him apart of me to read the message.

"Is Mo" Glitch says " He´s worried"

" You should go, he is gonna be waiting for you , is late and tomorrow is gonna be a big day" i say , I stand up and walk with him to the window

"You will come? " he ask

"Of course i go " I say and he smiles , then he hug me again , he wispers on my ear "Be patience, the things with your parents will get better "

I nod slowly

He kisses my nose and then my lips , like taking care of the gesture

" Love ya´" he says

"Love Ya´" I answered and then i look him go trough the window .

I believe on his words.

Everything is gonna be better .

**Well guys! thats it! i hope u like it is made with love XD**

**plz review! your coments makes me happy ! (and Glitch too)**

**love ya!**


End file.
